smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GNAP! (Glovey Story)
'''"GNAP!" '''is a story that takes place in the ''Smurf Me Up ''series. Plot Summary One night, the Smurfs were getting ready in the village for a big storm that was going to occur. Every Smurf was given a certain task to perform. Papa Smurf ends up sending Glovey Smurf to go to the forest to pick Smurfberries. Glovey goes to get the Smurfberries, and also ends up picking up tuberoses for Smurfette, in hopes of trying to impress her. While he finished picking the berries, he noticed a big black fly stuck on a spider's webbing, and he decides to let it fly free since he feels sorry for it. The fly tries to bite Glovey's tail, but ends up biting Clumsy Smurf who infects the whole village. Glovey encounters the Black Smurfs whom at first he believes are just the Smurfs playing a mean trick on him until Smurfette warns him. Papa Smurf ends up gathering the pollen from Smurfette's tuberoses to spread across his infected Smurfs. Unfortunately, it begins to rain and the pollen could never go out due to the rain fall. Papa Smurf then creates a liquid base of the antidote, and covers Glovey all over with it. Glovey uses himself as bait to get bitten by all the Black Smurfs. As the Smurfs bite Glovey, they end up getting cured, but still infecting Glovey. Papa Smurf has Brainy Smurf go after Glovey, in order to have him cured. Papa Smurf cures Glovey and requests for all the Smurfs to try and remember where they last saw the Black fly. Clumsy Smurf tells Papa Smurf that he saw the fly near Farmer's crops. Glovey is sent with a jar to capture the black fly. Papa Smurf cures the fly so that it may never infect any more Smurfs in the future. The rain gets worse and all the Smurfs head for their homes. Papa Smurf recommends Glovey to persuade Smurfette to let him stay with her for the night, since he doesn't have a home yet at this point. Smurfette happily lets Glovey enter her home and allows him to sleep in her room. Smurfette wakes up to the sound of "Gnap," only to see Glovey who appears to be dreaming about the Black Smurfs. She kisses his cheek making him smile and say her name, making his nightmare end. Title Translations *Spanish:¡Ñac! The Story *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Character Cast *Glovey - Michael J. Fox (Speech) Michael Jackson (Singing) *Smurfette - Alyson Stoner *Papa Smurf - Dustin Hoffman *Brainy - Jason Marsden *Clumsy - Michael Sinterniklaas *Farmer - *Sloppy - Songs *Thriller Trivia *It is meant to be a sequel to have the Purple Smurfs episode. *The Black Smurfs were originally removed and changed to Purple Smurfs to prevent any racial hysteria from occuring when the original comic book story was published in 1963. The author felt a sequel was needed using the Black Smurfs concept. *The Black Smurfs in this story can infect normal Smurfs by biting any open flesh area besides the tail, similar to the Zombie genre. *Besides hopping around, the Black Smurfs walk around in a manner similar to a Zombie in this story. *Both Glovey Smurf and Smurfette share their first kiss in this story. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Disease outbreak stories Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf